


Economizing

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Consensual Infidelity, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuckbuddies, Inappropriate Erections, Lap Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Riding, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" Loki follows up, looking dubiously down at where the sheets pool around Steve's waist.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Economizing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fireball_Fuchsia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireball_Fuchsia/gifts).



> Requested via Tumblr for a drabble writing challenge.
> 
> Another (slightly delayed) birthday present for my friend Fireball-Fuchsia :)

Suffice it to say, Loki was greeted with an amusing, and quite pleasing, sight when he breezed into his room and found Steve in his bed, scrambling to pull the sheets over his exposed waist. Loki is expecting it but he still freezes in the doorway and watches as Steve turns a lovely shade of pink, obviously embarrassed by Loki's sudden appearance.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" Steve exclaims, clutching at the sheets to shield himself.

"This is my room," Loki points out, noticing the faint outline of Steve's erection straining against his covers. "Now, is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" Loki follows up, looking dubiously down at where the sheets pool around Steve's waist.

Steve stammers out his unintelligible response and Loki can't help but smirk subtly at how adorable Steve is when he's trying to mask the fact that he's shamelessly turned on. Loki doesn't have to play dumb. He knows damn well why Steve is naked in his bed right now, but he can't resist teasing Steve first. Loki's well aware of the arrangement Steve and his brother Thor have.

"Use your words, Steve," Loki chides from across the room, making Steve blush even more.

"I, well, I was sort of expecting Thor, actually," Steve gushes, embarrassed but still undoubtedly turned on.

It doesn't really answer Loki's question. Not directly at least.

"He didn't tell you?" Loki baits, stepping further into the room with an arrogant air about him. "Thor's a bit tied up today, but he said it was okay if you had me for the evening in his place."

"Could've fooled me," Steve retorts in a bashful huff.

"I've even prepared myself for you," Loki goes on to say as if it's the most casual thing ever.

"You're shitting me, right?" Steve asks skeptically.

But when Loki strides across the room, shedding his clothes along the way and revealing his pale slender form, and clambers onto Steve's lap, he knows it's not a joke. Loki goes the extra mile and grips Steve's erection through the sheet, giving it an experimental squeeze as he lets his legs bracket Steve's.

Loki grabs one of Steve's hands and guides it down between his spread thighs, showing him that he is, in fact, wet and loose already. He's even hard by the time Steve rubs his fingers over his entrance. Steve's can't deny himself a curious prob from his fingers and it makes Loki sigh with content. Obviously thrilled that Steve is on board with the idea to some extent.

"No, I'm not _shitting_ you," Loki replies in a low husky voice against Steve's lips before nipping at them. "Now, I'll ask you again. Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Steve has half a mind to stop this all right now but figures, _what the hell_? If Thor said it was alright, then why should Steve deny Loki, who so obviously wants it. Still, his nerves are undoubtedly shook up when he tries to answer the younger brother.

"To... f-fuck _you_?" Steve stutters, tripping over the curse word and the idea of doing just that.

"Well, look at that. Not just a pretty face," Loki teases with a good-natured sense of humor.

If it's an insult then it's lost on Steve because he's too caught up in the way Loki removes the thin layer of cotton separating them and positioning himself over Steve's cock. Loki sinks down with a low groan trapped in his throat, accommodating Steve's entire length in one smooth undulation of his hips. Steve gasps when he feels Loki's ass settle flush against his groin and bites his lip at how good it feels to have his cock nestled tightly in Loki's wet hole.

Steve automatically goes to grip Loki by his slender, pale hips, holding him in place for a moment to let him adjust. He's aware Loki's already prepared himself, but he doesn't know to what extent. Loki realizes this and feels a part of him, other than his cock, swell with need. _Always the gentleman, that Steve Rogers._

Loki rests his hands on the expanse of Steve's strong shoulders, squirming on Steve's lap for a moment or two, before raising up and then impaling himself on Steve once again. Loki makes a rhythm of this, riding Steve in languid little thrusts of his sharp hips, purposely drawing out the sensations at Steve's expense until Steve is begging for him to go just a little faster.

Much to Steve's gratitude, Loki obliges and indulges the bigger man by bouncing on his lap more fervently. Steve winces at the nail imprints Loki leaves behind on his shoulder blades as he grips harder for better leverage, but the pain is almost non-existent when Loki's muscles are clenching him in all the rights places. Loki, being the champ he is, continues to fuck himself on Steve's cock even after he comes across Steve's abdomen with a shattered moan. Hips stuttering ever so slightly.

The raven haired man rides him with unbidden vigor well into next week, spewing filthy things that Thor would never have the guts to say. Steve can't say that he minds it, however, since it's what makes the younger brother unique from his older brother. It's a quirk that Steve can see himself getting used to, that is if this becomes a _regular_ think and he hopes it does because Steve is coming harder than he ever has when Loki is through with him.Steve doesn't mind the brothers sharing him.

After all, sharing is caring.


End file.
